SickDrabbles Portugese verison
by HK-Revan
Summary: Série de drabbles sobre Ulqui x Hime
1. Chapter 1

The credits:

Esta tradução foi feita por Brighit R. Gauthier – Chequem seu profile para mais fics maravilhosas! Apenas copiem seu nome e coloquem na busca por autores.

Title: Resfriado.

Orihime fitava seu paciente. Estava perplexa - ou talvez extremamente chocada, não sabia o que escolher. Ambas as opções cabiam perfeitamente nos parâmetros daquela situação. Todavia, após alguns minutos de contemplação, escolheu o choque. Um sentimento de torpor corria por suas veias, congelando seu cérebro e sua voz. Seus dedos tramiam, sua mão se fechava e se abria.

Saiu de seu choque e facilmente ficou apreensiva. O tremor em seus dedos parou, seu coração acalmou-se de seu ritmo frenético, indo a um ritmo lento. Os exercícios de respiração ajudaram, acalmando seu espírito e seu medo.

Ela tinha que ser brava e forte. Reprimiu seus risinhos esporádicos que teimavam em escapar de seus lábios. Ela tinha que reprimir – por mais que ela pudesse lidar com isso agora, sabia que mais tarde voltaria, ainda mais se voltasse a recusar o almoço.

"Ulquiorra... Eu disse para usar um cachecol." Ela disse timidamente, as mãos unidas. "A Antártida é muito fria."

Ulquiorra fora esparramado em sua cama, deitado sopre pilhas de travesseiros, as cobertas cobrindo-lhe até o queixo e uma toalha morna em sua testa. Era silencioso, mas sua mente extremamente analítica estava concordando com a humana. Ele realmente deveria ter usado um cachecol, não importando o quão estúpido o item parecia. Ele culpava a mulher e seu cérebro extremamente imaginativo. Era tudo culpa dela.

Orihime levou a colher até o prato de sopa, enchendo-a e levando-a até a boca do arrancar doente. Era frustrante que ela não pudesse rejeitar a pneumonia, mas Aizen a havia ordenado que não o fizesse. Era a punição de Ulquiorra por ficar doente antes de tudo.

Ela alimentou o arrancar e deu-lhe bastante suco, preocupando-se com ele. Era sua culpa de alguma maneira. Ela deveria ter sido mais persistente ao tentar fazer Ulquiorra usar pelo menos um cachecol. Ela não deveria nem ter desejado ir ao continente Antártico. Talvez a Nova Zelândia tivesse sido um lugar melhor para se viajar.

Todos esses "deveria" e "poderia" estavam ecoando em sua cabeça profundamente. Porém já era tarde, as ações haviam sido feitas e eram imutáveis. Pôde apenas oferecer-se para cuidar do Espada, como uma espécie de pagamento pelo tratamento cordial que recebera dele.

Após terminar de dar-lhe a sopa, ela assistiu-o dormir. Havia algo angelical sobre Ulquiorra enquanto ele dormia. Talvez fosse o fato de que seus enormes, penetrantes e inexpressivos olhos não estavam criticando-a. Estavam fechados, não por aborrecimento ou renúncia, estavam apenas fechados em um gesto inocente. Sua boca não estava em uma fina linha, não estava severamente fechada em desaprovação. Agora aqueles lábios eram lisos, não demonstravam expressões felizes, mas também não demonstravam desgosto. Sua pele continuava pálida, algo constante. Seus cabelos são emaranhados, macios ao toque, e o fragmento de máscara em sua cabeça pareceu mais natural à sua aparência.

As marcas lacrimosas pareciam mais ressaltadas, uma cor vibrante em sua pele austera e pálida. Eram marcas curiosas. O que eram elas? Seriam verdadeiras lágrimas secas de quando virou um hollow? Cicatrizes de batalhas ou guerras passadas? Ou talvez fosse apenas um pierrô?

Orihime sorriu triste. Aqui estava, ajudando o inimigo, consolando-o. No entanto, para ela eles não eram os inimigos. Bem, Ulquiorra não era. Aizen era ainda um homem mau que orquestrara muitos dos eventos passados para seu próprio ganho, ferindo Rukia e quase matando Ichigo. Mas com o passar dos dias, aprendeu que preto e branco nunca existiram realmente e que todas as coisas estavam em tons de cinza. Que faria agora? Seus pilares foram batidos sob si, suas morais chafurdando em um mar de sangue.

Queria ser forte como Tatsuki, brava como Ichigo e persistente como Rukia. Queria todos aqueles nobres atributos, mas, sobretudo queria proteger os outros do sofrimento. Mesmo se não pudesse se salvar, salvaria os outros.

Sentou-se à sua cabeceira do arrancar, vigiando, esperando. Szayel dissera que era um vírus acoplado com frio intenso que tinha feito Ulquiorra tão doente assim. Szayel fez a Ulquiorra algo para catalisar sua cura. Haveria efeitos colaterais, e como tal, Ulquiorra estava sofrendo pela doença e pela cura.

Oito horas mais tarde, Ulquiorra sentou-se na cama, seus lençóis caindo. A toalha caiu de seu rosto, caindo nos lençóis. Olhou ao redor e observou que a mulher estava lá, dormindo, provavelmente esgotada, ao lado de sua cama.

Sentiu uma nesga de uma emoção estranha – gratidão? Gratidão por ela ter sentado ao seu lado, confortando-o e alimentando-o com o líquido? A maioria dos Espada, como Grimmjow ou Noitora por exemplo, usariam esta oportunidade para exterminá-lo. Noitora com certeza o faria, já que usa truques sujos.

Porém, se não tivesse sido pelo passeio da garota pela terra congelada que os humanos chamam de Antártida, ele não estaria nessa posição para começar.

Hmph.

"Obrigado, mulher estúpida."


	2. Chapter 2

The credits: Esta tradução foi feita por Brighit R. Gauthier – Chequem seu profile para mais fics maravilhosas! Apenas copiem seu nome e coloquem na busca por autores.

**_N.T.: _**_Gente, eu sei que demorei séculos para traduzir o segundo cap. Mas entendam o lado de uma escritora/tradutora/universitária desesperada! Tenho uma vida acadêmica para cuidar, uma vida social para manter e uma vida de ficwriter e tradutora que foi esquecida!_

_Mas agora, de volta à ativa. E mais uma tradução! Gomen pela demora._

**_Brighit R. Gauthier._**

Title: One-Shots

"Por que?" _Alto, desafiador._

Era uma pergunta simpes.

"Eu tenho que fazer isso." _Frio, quieto._

Ela não poderia entender.

"Você não te, Ulquiorra, não tem!" _Desesperado._

O que um pássaro selvagem poderia dizer a um engaiolado? Os insetos são mais apetitosos do outro lado da estrada?

"Você não entende, mulher. Aizen-sama me ordenou que o fizesse." _Resignado._

Mesmo quando a ave selvagem é engaiolada, ela sabe de coisas que a ave doméstica não sabe. Ela pode sonhar com coisas que o pássaro engaiolado jamais imaginaria.

"Você morrerá." _Ela estava chorando._

Certas coisas têm que acontecer.

"Eu sei". _Uma face calma e petrificada, suas marcas de lágrimas dizendo o que ele não podia fazer._

Ulquiorra deixou-a e nunca mais retornou, quando sua reiatsu desapareceu no nada, Orihime soube que jamais o veria novamente.

O pássaro selvagem, agora engaiolado, cantou uma melodia sobre o pássaro doméstico que sonhava silenciosamente com liberdade, que escutou e ouviu a melodia da ave selvagem e desejou que ele pudesse cantar as mesmas melodias, as mesmas belas canções que libertariam seu coração.

kkkkkkkkkkkk

_Ela queimava como o sol._

Durante a batalha decisiva, ela pegou o Hougyoku e engoliu-o. Ela não era um espírito, então ela não poderia realmente enterrar a pedra em seu peito e pronto. Não, ela engoliu o Orbe. Ela foi diretamente a ele, pegou-o entre seus dedos e engoliu-o.

_Ela era como gotas de água._

Por um rápido Segundo, nada aconteceu. E então ela brilhou. Ela liberou sua luz como o sol. Raios alaranjados eram emitidos por ela como o sol. Ela parecia alaranjada.

_Ela era uma força que não se movia, e uma que não podia ser parada ao mesmo tempo._

Houve confusão e um pouco de pânico. Aizen tentou tocar os raios alaranjados, sua mão desapareceu. Ele foi deixado com seu braço e sem nenhuma dor, o que foi estranho. "Parem de lutar". As palavras dela ecoaram, ressoaram.

A luta continuou. Os raios se estenderam, flamejaram, cresceram. Poucos shinigams e arrancars perderam algumas estremidades. Houve uma pausa.

"Inoue," Ichigo, hesitante, aproximou-se do sol crescente. "O que-"

"Rejeitando" Ulquiorra respondeu, aparecendo ao lado de Ichigo. "Se você tocar os raios, sua existência será rejeitada."

Ichigo empalideceu e moveu-se alguns passos para trás. Ulquiorra ficou onde estava.

"O orbe." Aizen abrassava seu braço sem mão. "Quando ela engoliu o orbe, ela deve ter recebido um aumento de poder, entre outras coisas. Agora ela só está funcionando por instinto."

_Proteger._

"Eu sei." Ulquiorra andou até os raios, intocado por seu poder. Ele foi até Orihime e abraçou-a. Lentamente a luz retraiu. Quanto ela já havia de todo se extinguido, Ulquiorra foi deixado abraçando a garota levemente brilhante. Ela murmurava algo.

"Parem de lutar, por favor, parem de lutar. Por favor."

Quão egoísta era dap arte dela pedir tal coisa. Mas ela não estava pedindo, estava mandando. Ela não queria que seus amigos morressem. Nenhum deles.

A razão pela qual os raios não afetaram Ulquiorra era simples. Mesmo em seu estado de mente inconsciente, ela reconheceu-o. Ele transcendera a amizade aos olhos dela. Ele era algo que ela havia esquecido. Algo que ela adorava.

Ele era seu guia, seu suporte, o yang de seu yin, Norte e Sul, Leste e Oeste, próton para elétron.

Como a natureza ditara.

kkkkkkkkkk

Foi então, com a zampakutou do irmão de Rukia em seu pescoço, que ela entendeu onde e o que ela realmente era. Nenhum Deus a fizera. Nenhum Deus a abençoara. Ela era uma anomalia, um defeito na criação cósmica.

Seus poderes, suas habilidades, interferiam na vontade de Deus.

Ela era algo diferente de humano. Mas, para seu conhecimento, ela era humana. Ela sorria, ela comia, ela chorava. Ela possuía uma alma.

Ela amava.

Enquanto esses pensamentos corriam em sua cabeça, Ulquiorra veio resgata-la. Ele a cevou da batalha à segurança. Ele lutou, todas as suas táticas focadas em mantê-la salva.

Orihime então entendeu que não importava que ela não era. Não importava que ela não era uma criação de Deus. Não importava. Ela tinha amigos, que tentaram avidamente mantê-la a salvo. Possuia inimigos transformados em amigos. Ela amava. Ela encontrou o amor, encontrou uma pessoa que gostava dela apesar de seus defeitos, apesar de seus medos, apesar de seus laços.

E o nome dele ela Ulquiorra.

Enquanto Ulquiorra a carregava para longe, ele sentiu mãos ao seu entorno, e lágrimas em suas costas. Primeiro ele imaginou que ela estivesse triste, mas quando ouviu um soluçar diferente, ele entendeu que ela não estava.

"Chorar não se limita à tristeza, Ulquiorra-kun. As vezes você chora quando você está realmente muito feliz."

kk

Quando Ele a tocou pela primeira vez, Ulquiorra sentiu uma alfinetada estranha na área onde seu coração deveria estar. Um estranho sentimento de contração, como se alguém o estivesse apertando.

Na segunda vez, um tique se desenvolveu em sua sobrancelha.

Da terceira vez, ele cortou fora o braço de Aizen. Para o espanto de todos, mesmo de Tousen - que não podia ver – Ulquiorra desembainhou sua espada e desarmou Aizen. Ulquiorra então agarrou Orihime, livrou-a do braço morto e pressionou-a perto, protetoramente junto a si.

Para o chocado e doloroso Aizen, Ulquiorra respondeu a pergunta de todos.

"Ninguém mexe com minha presa."


End file.
